Mistletoe
by CavanaughCSI3
Summary: Emma has some fun with mistletoe on Christmas.


**Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with Once Upon a Time other than it being my new obsession in life.**

**I had been hoping to get this story up on Christmas Day but it just didn't work out. I hope you enjoy this little post-Christmas SwanQueen story.**

A hum escaped Regina's throat as she slowly began to wake up. She had been in the middle of a great dream when she felt the sensation of lips trailing up and down her throat. She raised a manicured hand and tangled it into messy blonde locks. Emma smiled down at her as she propped herself up on an elbow.

"Morning." She smiled, "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas indeed." The brunette smiled back. "To what do I owe that wonderful way of waking up?"

"Well, it's Christmas - and I woke up and saw that," she motioned towards their headboard, "and I just had to take advantage of it."

"When did that get there?" Regina asked when she saw the mistletoe tacked above her head.

Emma shrugged, "I don't know. Must be a Christmas miracle."

"I'm sure it is." Regina smirked. "Come on, Henry will be up soon. We should get ready."

The Queen started to roll out of bed when she was stopped by a pair of arms around her waist. "Not so fast," the blonde told her, "I didn't make proper use of this mistletoe."

Before Regina had time to respond, her lips were captured by the other woman's. She was panting when they parted having been thoroughly kissed.

"Ok, now you can get ready."

Regina grinned and kissed her quickly once more before making her way to the bathroom.

It wasn't long later that Regina emerged; hair and teeth brushed and a robe secured around her waist. Emma and Henry had insisted that Christmas morning should be spent in their pajamas.

"Hold it right there!" Emma exclaimed as she was about to step back in the room. She didn't bother explaining herself before she grabbed the brunette and kissed her again.

When Regina was released, she looked up and saw mistletoe hanging from the top of the door jamb. "Was that there before?"

Emma shrugged again. "Come on," she linked her fingers with Regina's, "Let's get a head start on making breakfast.

The two worked in tandem as they moved around the kitchen preparing breakfast - a routine put in place after being together for so many years. Today included a full spread of pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausage, toast and much more. It was almost complete when Henry made his way downstairs.

"Morning, Moms." He yawned.

"Morning, dear." Regina smiled.

"Merry Christmas, kid. How'd you sleep?"

"Good." He told them, "I am going to be bummed when Christmas break is over and I have to go back to school."

"Well, you've got just over another week." Emma told him, "Enjoy it while it lasts!"

"I will," he smiled, "What time are we going to Snow and Charming's tonight?"

Regina answered, "6:00pm." She handed him plates and silverware for the three of them, "Set the table for me please?"

"Sure." He picked up the stack of plates and moved to the dining room. Regina followed a moment later with other items for the table. She placed them in the center and turned back to the kitchen.

"Hey, Mom?" Henry's voice stopped her in the doorway between the kitchen and the dining room.

"Yes?"

He crossed to her and place a kiss on her cheek. "Merry Christmas."

Regina was slightly surprised by her son's show of affection. They hugged daily but kisses from him were few and far between now that he was older. She was about to return to the kitchen when something caught her eye. There it was again - another piece of mistletoe hanging from the top of the doorway. She didn't have time to question it before Emma swooped in and captured her lips. She kept it relatively short and sweet in front of their son. She smiled as she pulled back and simply said, "Pancakes are done."

It was a quiet morning with just the three of them. Emma convinced Regina that the breakfast dishes could wait until they were done opening presents. They exchanged a few gifts while most of them were saved to be unwrapped with Snow and Charming later that evening.  
Regina found herself caught under the mistletoe another half a dozen times throughout that afternoon. She couldn't say that she minded it at all but she was still baffled as to how Emma was managing to move the mistletoe from place to place.

The Queen stood in her walk-in closet as she picked out what she wanted to wear to her in-laws house that evening when a pair of arms snuck around her middle. The hands on her hips guided her to turn around and she found herself being thoroughly kissed in the middle of the closet. Once their lips parted, she didn't need to look up to know that there was mistletoe hanging above her head.

"If I get any type of say in this," Emma panted slightly, "I think that you should just wear this."

Regina laughed, "As much as I know you will enjoy it, I don't think that your parents would appreciate me showing up in only a bra and pencil skirt. I and think that Henry might be a bit embarrassed by it."

"Let's be real," Emma said as her lips trailed down the brunette's throat, "I don't share well and I am the only one that gets to see you like this."

"And I have a feeling, dear, that you will be seeing me in even less later tonight." Regina smiled as she passed a hand through Emma's blonde locks.

"In that case, we need to get this show on the road! We need to head out in 15 minutes." She smiled and kissed the brunette one more time, "And you might want to touch up your lipstick."

"Merry Christmas!" Snow and Charming both exclaimed as they opened the front door.

Regina had to resist the urge to roll her eyes at the elf hat and reindeer antlers that they wore. She rarely fought with them anymore but that didn't stop her from secretly thinking at that they were idiots sometimes - she just had to keep those comments to herself.

"Merry Christmas!" Henry said excitedly as he stepped inside to hug his grandparents.

The brunette moved to follow him inside when Emma grabbed her wrist. Regina turned towards her and saw that she had an eyebrow quirked upwards. Brown eyes turned upward to see mistletoe hanging from the doorway.

"How...?" Her question was cut off by the blonde's lips. Their kiss continued until their son's voice broke them apart.

"Gross. Get a room you two. You've been doing this all day!"

Regina blushed and pressed her face into Emma's neck while the blonde laughed. "Let's go, kid. I know Grandma has been looking forward to seeing you all day."

The family had dinner and opened presents all while the mistletoe kisses continued. Each time they surprised Regina more and more. She had no idea who Emma was making it happen. 'Henry and Charming must be in on this,' she told herself.

It was pushing midnight when they two ladies began to pick up their things to leave.

"Thanks for keeping him tonight." Emma said as she helped Regina slip into her coat.

"Are you kidding me? We are always happy to spend time with our grandson." Snow beamed.

"He and I will be busy with his new video game all day tomorrow." Charming said as he approached the front door to show them out. "I would say that he would be up all night with it but I have a feeling that he is down for the count."

Both mothers chuckled as they looked at their son who was passed out on the couch.

"We will see you for dinner tomorrow night?" Asked Regina.

Snow smiled, "Definitely."

Hugs were exchanged and the two women made their way downstairs to the car. Emma guided Regina around to the passenger side but rather than opening the door and helping her inside she pressed her up against it and kissed her hard.

Regina responded immediately by wrapping her arms around the other woman's neck and doing what she could to pull them closer. Tongues fought for dominance while Emma's hands roamed Regina's sides. Eventually, they had to part.

"What, no mistletoe since we are not standing under anything this time?" Regina half panted and half chuckled.

Emma smiled, "Do I always need mistletoe in order to kiss you now?"

"Most certainly not." Regina assured her with a smile. "But I have got to ask - how in the world have you pulled all of that off today? I swear it wasn't there one moment and then suddenly appeared from nowhere!"

Emma's smiled widened. She was proud that her girlfriend seem to be impressed by the day's charade. "Well, I have been practicing."

"Practicing?" Regina questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Yup." With a quick flick of her wrist, Emma then looked upward as a piece of mistletoe began to form in the air and hover above Regina's head.

The brunette grinned at her girlfriend's use of magic. "You know, dear, magic always comes with a price."

"Does this price include me taking you home and having my way with you because I have used this magic to get you a little worked up all day?" Emma asked suggestively.

"Well, Sheriff," Regina grinned, "I believe it does."

Emma smiled and kissed her once more. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas."

**There you have it - my first OUAT SwanQueen story. I hope that you enjoyed and that you have a had a happy holiday. You know what I would love for a belated present? Reviews! :)**


End file.
